Cliché
by Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner
Summary: Son mejores amigos desde hace 13 años, negándose lo que sentían el uno por el otro, temiendo arruinar su amistad. Bella toma valentía y es capaz de pedir lo que ambos estaban deseando. Si son el uno para el otro, qué les impide intentarlo? No es cuestión de valentía nada más, es cuestión de esperar el momento indicado en sus vidas. Después de todo, es muy fácil volverse un cliché.
1. Chapter 1

Estábamos pasando la tarde juntos como de costumbre. Solo conversando en el sofá. Hablando de cualquier tontería que se nos ocurriera. Tal vez reciclando viejos temas de conversación, pues no había tantos temas en la historia del planeta como para llenar 13 años de amistad. Y si los había éramos completamente ignorantes de ello.

Sorprendentemente aún éramos mejores amigos. Después de tantas discusiones, peleas, molestias, separaciones, corazones rotos, idas y venidas. Éramos mejores amigos. ¿No había una imagen rodando por Instagram que dice que si una amistad dura más de 7 años es probable que dure toda una vida? Si eso era cierto entonces ya podíamos comenzar a contar 2 vidas de amistad para esos 13 años. ¿Cómo había pasado tanto el tiempo? ¿En qué momento maduramos y nos convertimos en el hombre y la mujer que ahora somos?

Tantas cosas me pasaban por la mente mientras lo veía recostar su cabeza del espaldar del sofá. Estaba tan cansado. Después de haber estado ensayando con la banda 8 horas seguidas podía asegurarlo. También podía asegurarlo viendo cómo dejaba cerrar sus ojos y hacía su respiración más profunda y lenta. Podía asegurarlo viendo cómo sus brazos comenzaban a ceder bajo su propio peso y sus dedos antes juntos empezaban a perder su agarre entre ellos dejándose laxos entre sus piernas. Y podía asegurarlo porque no hay nadie en el mundo que lo conozca mejor que yo.

Conozco cómo no puede dejar de mover su pierna izquierda con desesperación cuando come con mucho apetito. Conozco cómo conduce con la mano derecha en el volante y la izquierda entre su cabello, apartándolo inconscientemente. Conozco cómo siente cosquillas en los dedos de los pies y en las costillas. Conozco cómo le gusta servir su comida, separando cada alimento el uno del otro. Conozco cómo es diestro para todas las cosas posibles del mundo excepto para escribir, siendo zurdo al momento de tomar notas y dejando su mano derecha completamente inútil con un lápiz en ella. Un ambidiestro que no ha admitido sus capacidades.

¿En qué momento se ha vuelto un hombre tan apuesto? Tantas cosas pensaba esa tarde mientras veía su nuez de adán moverse y su pecho respirar profundamente. Volviendo sus ojos hacia mi y sonreír perezosamente.

― ¿Qué pasa, Bella?― pregunta girando su cuerpo varios grados hacia mí.

―Nada, solo pienso― le sonrío sin dejar de verlo directamente. ¿Sus pestañas siempre fueron tan largas? La barba larga le queda muy bien. ¿Cómo no me había fijado en eso?

―Ujumm… te conozco. ¿Qué pasa?

―En serio, Edward. No pasa nada― levanto mi mano y tomo un buen puñado de vello facial. Estoy hipnotizada por su espesura. Podría apostar mis ojos a que la semana pasada no se veía de esa manera.

―Quiero orinar― comenta confiadamente mientras cierra sus ojos y disfruta de la caricia.

Esta era la situación. Él era mi mejor amigo. Yo era su mejor amiga. Éramos partícipes de una amistad con líneas difusas. Líneas que parecían inexistentes cuando estábamos solos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Líneas que se hacían frías y espinosas cuando estaba presente la chica de turno con la que estaba saliendo. Líneas firmes, gruesas, de acero, tácitas, invisibles y sobreentendidas, cuando estaba presente la novia formal de turno.

―Anda al baño de mi habitación bobo― me burlo de él. 13 años de amistad y aún tiene vergüenza de pedir el baño.

Increíble. Se sonroja y se levanta. Desaparece doblando hacia la puerta de mi habitación mientras veo fijamente hacia el techo, mi cuerpo y extremidades completamente en reposo, y mi mente trabajando como una fábrica a máxima velocidad. Es todo un hombre. Fuerte, con músculos surcados de venas. Espesa barba larga de meses. Sus brazos velludos y voz gruesa. Contraste con la mata de cabellos suaves y brillantes, piel sedosa pero curtida por el trabajo y dedos callosos por el frotar de las cuerdas. Un hombre. Atractivo y muy masculino. Con un carácter que ni él mismo soporta. Con manías, defectos, humanidad.

Solía pensar hace un par de años que algún supuesto matrimonio mío fallaría irremediablemente si nuestra amistad se mantenía así de sólida y fuerte. Sencillamente porque cualquier relación amorosa que había logrado establecer se veía siempre amenazada por mi interés de compartir más tiempo con Edward que con el chico de turno en cuestión.

Y no es que me negara a aceptar a otro hombre en mi vida, ni que me encontrara dispuesta a conquistarlo y que se enamorara de mí. No era que existiera un plan sórdido en mi imaginación cuyo final era que termináramos siendo una pareja. Era la cercanía que manteníamos, la confianza, esa dependencia emocional que no representaba ninguna amenaza para nosotros pero que podía ser un peligro para un tercero que quisiera meterse en nuestro binomio.

Y así fue cómo, en 4 minutos, llegué a la conclusión de que estaba completamente loca por mi mejor amigo. Me di cuenta de que el amor fraternal del que vivía convenciéndome era en realidad el tipo de amor que una mujer siente por un hombre y la hace sudar y humedecerse en sitios que normalmente permanecen solo cálidos y suaves.

Edward vuelve a mí rascándose un poco la espalda por encima del hombro, luciendo hermoso y rústico como solo él puede lucir.

―Oye, ¿crees que pueda comer un poco más de pastel de chocolate?― pregunta sonrojándose y atreviéndose a parecer apenado por pedir.

―Quiero besarte― vómito verbal. No hay otra forma de llamarlo.

― ¿Qu... qué? ―Nunca había visto esos ojos más abiertos y sorprendidos. Esas pestañas tan espesas y oscuras enmarcando las ventanas al alma más sorprendidas y confundidas de la historia del planeta.

―Quiero besarte. Que me beses. Que nos besemos. No lo sé― Nervios. Nervios para repartir. Nervios con el pan. Nervios con el café.

― ¿Estás hablando en serio, Bella?

― Totalmente. Quiero decir… sí. Hablo en serio.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 meses antes_

―Estaba pensando en que deberíamos salir todos juntos, Alice, tú y yo. Tal vez quieras invitar a Tanya― le comento a Edward mientras pinto las uñas de mis pies de un borgoña intenso, casi sangriento, justo como a él le gusta. El dedo más grande se está volviendo particularmente difícil de pintar.

― Ehhh… sí. Tal vez Tanya no quiera ir. No está particularmente contenta estos días. ―Tanya y Edward habían salido unos 7 años atrás, cuando íbamos al instituto. Fue la causante de la primera vez que él me rompió el corazón. Y hace unos meses había vuelto a aparecer en la foto.

― ¿Qué le hiciste ahora? ―No era conocido precisamente por mantener relaciones estables o funcionales.

―Nada realmente, sólo no le gusta mucho el hecho de que no he tenido tiempo para salir nosotros solos. Imagínate si le digo que la tarde que tengo libre la invertiremos en salir con mis dos mejores amigas.

―Seh, eso no suena bien. Tendrías una discusión asegurada. Pero deberías convencerla al menos de que es una buena idea que salgamos los cuatro. Así tenemos la oportunidad de evaluarla― No aguanto y me río fuertemente. La idea de que tengamos que evaluar a una ex novia de Edward para ver si pasa la prueba de ser nuevamente novia está más allá de lo hilarante.

― Lo sé. De todas maneras le voy a decir, no creo que sea tan tonta como para perder esa oportunidad de tratar de demostrar que me tiene controlado. ―Es tan tonta. Piensa que lo conoce más que yo, no pierde cualquier oportunidad para demostrar que es más importante para él que yo. Maldita sociópata.

Y así fue. La invito y luego tuvo la excusa de tener un compromiso familiar. Conociéndola después de tantos años sabía que era mentira. Solo fue una niñada de su parte. Porque era una manipuladora, infantil y malcriada.

Las semanas pasaban y Edward parecía huirle a Tanya. Aparentemente recordó todos los motivos que tuvieron para romper hace años. Personalmente tenía la certeza de que ella no era la mujer para él. Ninguna mujer sería buena para él. Ni una Miss Universo con doctorado, virgen y entrenada en artes amatorias tántricas.

Cierto día estaba en la universidad, simplemente sentada leyendo un libro con una taza humeante de café negro, cuando recibí una llamada de Edward.

― Hola guapa, ¿estás ocupada? ―pregunta entusiasmado. Puedo notar que está conduciendo y está de muy buen humor.

― Hola. No, el profesor de la primera hora no se presentó, ahora tengo que esperar tres horas para entrar a mi siguiente clase ― le respondo mientras cierro la tapa del libro y lo guardo en mi bolso. Presintiendo que ya no necesitaría la distracción de la lectura.

―Excelente, voy camino a tu facultad. Te paso buscando para ir por un helado, te prometo volver a la hora que tengas la clase― Sí. El chico está de muy buen humor.

―Vale. Avísame para ir saliendo.

―No nena, sal. Ya estoy aquí.

― ¿Qué? Te pasaste. Ya voy saliendo. ¿Ansioso? ― continúo hablando por teléfono mientras voy bajando las escaleras hacia la entrada de la facultad.

― Sólo quiero verte― dice en tono coqueto. Tiene la costumbre de ponerse juguetón cuando ha tenido un buen día.

― Deja de hablar y mueve el trasero, bebé. ― Corta la llamada con una carcajada contagiosa justo cuando alcanzo a ver su auto en el estacionamiento.

― ¿A qué se debe tan buen humor? ―pregunto apenas abordo el auto y él arranca.

― No lo sé. Patee traseros en un examen que acabo de presentar, presiento que eximiré tres materias este semestre, esta chaqueta sinceramente me queda increíble, y decidí sacar a la mujer de mi vida a comer un helado para celebrar ― continúa los juegos mientras sonríe de esa forma tan sensual y matadora.

― Tienes razón, tienes motivos para estar de buen humor. ¿De qué sabor Tanya se comió su helado? ― me burlo de él. Aún están juntos y sé que ésta salida no le va a gustar a ella. Siempre ha sido muy insegura y celosa con Edward.

― Sabes que no me refiero a Tanya, Bella― me mira retadoramente, sin borrar esa sonrisa pretenciosa de su barbudo rostro.

― Lo sé, pero una chica tiene sus métodos para averiguar cierta información ― sonrío mientras me relajo en el asiento, mirando hacia la ventana.

Entramos al autoservicio de una tienda de comida rápida para comprar nuestros helados, y luego Edward se estaciona en uno de los sitios de aparcamiento más alejados.

― Estás hermosa ― me dice mientras come su helado.

― ¿Gracias? ¿Te fumaste algo verdee hoy? Porque francamente estás raro.

― Vale. No puedes aceptar un cumplido.

― Sólo me pones nerviosa cuando me dices esas cosas, Edward.

― Pero siempre te digo esas cosas. ¿Siempre te pongo nerviosa? ― pregunta coquetamente pero hablando medio en serio.

― ¿Y en dónde está Tanya? ― cambio el tema, como si no se fuera a dar cuenta. Simplemente esa conversación me ponía incómoda.

―Sutil Bella. Tanya está en su casa, supongo. Desde la mañana no he hablado con ella. ―dice mientras se corre en el asiento hacia mí. Despacio, Disimuladamente.

― Raro. ¿Sabe que me sacaste en una cita? ―sigo retándolo. Provocándolo. No puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza.

― No te he sacado en una cita, preciosa. Aún ―sentencia. Está sentado justo a mi lado, me rodea con su brazo y no puedo evitar recostarme de su pecho y rodear su angosta cintura con mis brazos. ― ¿Qué haré contigo, Bella?

― Sólo tienes que quererme así como me quieres y abrazarme así de rico mucho más seguido. ―le respondo mientras me acomodo entre sus brazos, disfrutando del calor que desprende su cuerpo y el olor de su ropa. Siempre me ha parecido que huele a detergente y otro olor intenso e inclasificable que sólo podría definir como suyo propio.

― No puedo evitarlo preciosa. Ni quiero evitarlo. No puedo luchar contra ti. Eres encantadora y estás empeñada en meterte bajo mi piel como nadie más ha hecho antes. ―Expresa con intensa seriedad mientras me aprieta más contra su cuerpo.

Pienso en la certeza con la que se expresa y decido no comentar nada, temiendo arruinar el momento presionándolo por una explicación.

 _Actualidad_

― ¿Por qué ahora, Bella? ― pregunta mientras camina en círculos como león enjaulado.

― ¿Acaso nunca lo has pensado? ¿Cómo sería que nos besáramos? Por Dios Edward. No te estoy pidiendo un riñón, sólo propuse darnos un beso. Es todo. No significa que debas casarte conmigo.

― Claro que lo he pensado. Dios… ¿por eso te vestiste así hoy? ¿Me tendiste una trampa? ― señala acusadoramente mi vestimenta. Unos simples pantalones de yoga y una franelilla.

― ¿Por quién me tomas, Edward? Jesús… lo dices como si hubiera planeado llevarte a la cama. Lo único que quería era un maldito beso. ―Estoy fuera de mí. Debo retroceder. Debo calmarme.

―Un beso… como si no fuera gran cosa, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué quieres que nos besemos? ―también está perdiendo los estribos. Comienza a perder la paciencia y me está gritando.

― Porque estoy confundida. ¿Vale? Porque no sé qué es lo que siento por ti. Porque no sé si esto que tenemos es una amistad fraternal o es otra cosa. Estoy confundida. Me confundes, Edward

― Ok. Quieres un beso. Como en los… ¿labios? ¿Eso te ayudaría con esa tonta confusión que tienes? ― está serio. Ya no grita ni parece molesto y fuera de control.

― ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No dije nada. ― Esto era simplemente vergonzoso.

―No puedes soltar algo así y pretender que lo deje ir, Bella. Estás hablando de nosotros.

― Precisamente por eso te digo que lo dejes ir. Somos nosotros, no lo arruinemos.

― Ven aquí y dame un beso, Bella ―ordena con voz gruesa y reprimida. Me reta a hacerlo. Me acecha despacio, tratando se acercarse a mí.

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ― doy unos pasos hacia atrás buscando poner distancia entre nuestros cuerpo. Ya Edward no está fuera de sí. Se encuentra en un estado concentrado, como si tuviera un propósito. Veo como sus fosas nasales se ensanchan y la nuez de adán se mueve mientras traga.

― Ah… ¿ahora yo soy el loco? ¿Quién hablaba sobre besos hace cinco minutos? ―sonríe mientras se acerca más a mí. Cuando me acorrala contra la pared gruñe y sonríe al mismo tiempo. Un gesto animalesco que nunca le había visto hacer.

― Es diferente ― estoy nerviosa. Puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón en mi garganta. Y mi instinto de salir corriendo se hace más intenso cada segundo que pasa. Necesito escapar. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para lograrlo.

― ¿Por qué es diferente, Bella? ― susurra intensamente al mismo tiempo que me presiona más contra la pared. Siento sus estrechas caderas aprisionarme contra la fría pared, mientras coloca ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento.

― P-p-porque… si ― comienzo a tartamudear. Estoy perdiendo facultades. Mi visión comienza a volverse borrosa. Mi respiración se acelera. Y puedo sentir el bulto de sus pantalones justo presionando mi vientre.

―Creo que esto será interesante…― comenta despacio mientras empuja más sus caderas contra las mías, y baja su labios a los míos apenas rozándolos. Mi respiración, ya acelerada, me impide conseguir suficiente oxígeno. Mis labios se entreabren sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios y el calor de su aliento. Siento que estoy flotando sobre nosotros y puedo vernos desde arriba. Mis manos descansan en su pecho, haciendo amago de empujarlo, pero no teniendo la voluntad real para alejarlo de mí. ―Será mejor que te relajes y cedas, bebé… este beso va a pasar. ¿Lo quieres? Lo tienes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya sabemos quién es la dueña de los personajes.

Ya sabemos de quién es la historia.

* * *

―Tierra llamando a Bella… ¿Hola? ―veo una mano moverse frente a mis ojos llamando mi atención.

― ¿Q… qué? ¿Qué dijiste?― salgo de mi ensoñación, aclarando mi garganta y enfocando mi mirada en un Edward burlón y confundido. No era tan valiente como para cumplir esa fantasía. Era una cobarde que llevaba 13 años en la friendzone. Era la alcaldesa de la friendzone. Teníamos himno, y grandes planos para la llegada el verano.

―Estabas ida. Te pregunte si aún queda pastel de chocolate. ¿En qué pensabas? ―me pregunta mientras me observa con suspicacia. Lo veo echarse a mi lado en el sofá y estirar las piernas tan largamente como su alta anatomía le permite. Esas piernas enfundadas en jeans oscuros. Esas piernas que hace unos segundos me aprisionaban contra la pared en mi más recurrente fantasía.

―Nada importante― le contesto mientras palpo mis calientes y sonrojadas mejillas. Avergonzada por haber sido capturada con la mente en la masa. O algo así.

―Si claro. Te la pasas con la cabeza en otro lado. Distraída. ¿Entonces? ¿El pastel, muñeca? ―acusa con tono juguetón y gracioso.

―Si. Si queda un poco. Vamos a comernos eso de una vez, nada haremos guardando sólo una porción―respondo mientras me levanto para ir al refrigerador en busca de la bandeja con pastel. Intentando cambiar de tema, distraerlo, llamar su atención hacia otros tópicos de conversación, decido contarle algo que me había estado pasando―Quería contarte algo. No me vas a creer lo que paso ayer.

― ¿Algún libro que terminaste de leer? ¿Un nuevo seguidor de Instagram te hizo un cumplido baboso? ―juega mientras le entrego un tenedor y me siento a su lado con la bandeja entre mis piernas.

―Casi. Justo ayer me pidieron tres citas, tres chicos distintos.

― ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Quiénes? ―pregunta serio y mosqueado. Alerta.

―Jacob, Paul y Tyler. Y Quil Ateara me preguntó si había comido en la nueva pizzería que abrieron en el centro comercial. Creo que me iba a invitar, pero se acobardó a última hora, así que esa no cuenta. ― le contesto divertida mientras me llevo un bocado de pastel a la boca.

― ¿Jacob? ¿Jacob Black? ¿Qué rayos hace Jacob invitándote a salir? ―me pregunta molesto, casi con furia contenida.

Jacob Black. El tema espinoso en nuestra amistad. Jacob fue mi primer novio, hace unos 5 años. Había sido el mejor amigo de Edward, su cómplice en travesuras y noches de juerga. Dos adolescentes locos llenos de ideas y energía. Aun cuando para esa época tenía sentimientos confusos con respecto a Edward, nunca tuve la valentía de considerarlos y analizarlos dentro de mí. Siempre los hacía a un lado, o me obligaba a distraerme con otras cosas. Una de esas otras cosas fue Jacob. Siendo también mi amigo, Jacob y yo comenzamos a acercarnos, manteniendo nuestra amistad en una burbuja en donde nadie entraba, ni Edward. Para el tiempo en que Jacob y yo nos hicimos novios ya Edward tenía una novia nueva, una nueva conquista, una nueva distracción, y una vida apartada de mí. Y aunque ahora sabía que había sido una época tormentosa para él, dura y difícil… No lo culpo, en un principio quien lo mantuvo lejos fui yo, queriendo evitar el desarrollo de sentimientos más fuertes y problemáticos de los que ya sentía por él. Habíamos tenido una época oscura, un agujero negro en nuestra historia.

Al final Jacob y yo terminamos, después de 3 años de relación, dejándome con el corazón roto. Edward y Jacob se odiaban. Y mi amistad con Edward necesitaba terapia intensiva, cirugía y rehabilitación. Afortunadamente pudimos retomarla y fortalecerla y ahora éramos irrompibles. Aunque la amistad de Jacob y Edward seguía irremediablemente rota. Aun ahora, dos años de que todo el drama terminara me sentía culpable por haber destruido esa amistad.

―A ver… Pues Jacob me mandó un mensaje y hablamos un rato. Al final me invitó, justo antes de despedirme. Paul estaba conmigo en el café de la universidad, esperando que su tutor saliera de una clase, y me lo preguntó. Tyler estaba sentado a mi lado en el examen de análisis estructural y entregamos al mismo tiempo la prueba, y al salir del aula me lo pregunto. ¡Edward! Te terminaste el pastel. ―le reclamo con un puchero frustrado.

―Eso es porque hablas mucho, no te diste cuenta de que me lo estaba comiendo en tus narices. ―responde entregándome el tenedor y la bandeja vacía.

―Sí, sí. Muy gracioso tu gesto. ―le respondo enfurruñada mientras me levanto y llevo las cosas al fregadero. Lo siento levantarse y caminar detrás de mí. Se apoya de los codos en el mesón a mi lado, manteniéndose cerca de mí, sin mirarme. Observa hacia la pared que está detrás de mí.

Nos mantenemos un momento en silencio mientras continúo lavando los trastes que quedaron en remojo del almuerzo. Puedo asegurar que Edward está pensando en algo, sopesándolo, considerándolo. Cuando termino y estoy secando mis manos lo siento suspirar y cuadrarse de hombros, aún sin mirarme.

― ¿Qué le dijiste? ―pregunta con cuidado.

― ¿A quién? ―le pregunto distraída aún.

― A Jacob… ―siento la tensión en su voz. La expectativa a lo desconocido de mi respuesta.

― Que no. Lo rechacé― me giro para mirarlo firmemente a los ojos. Esperando que viera en los míos lo que tanto temía admitirle. Que estaba loca por él, que lo estuve todos estos años y que tenía mucho miedo. Mientras escucha mi respuesta veo como un alivio lo llena y sus hombros descienden relajados.

― Que bueno. Creo que es lo mejor que me has dicho esta semana. ― contesta mientras roza mi mejilla con los nudillos de su mano. ― ¿A los demás también los rechazaste?

―Sí. Les dije que no estaba interesada en ese tipo de salidas. ― le respondo sonriendo pícaramente― Al menos no con ellos… ahora que si fuera Roman Reigns… eso es otro asunto.

― Graciosa Bella. Ni Roman Reigns es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. ― me dice con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios.

Allí estaban de nuevo las líneas difusas de nuestra amistad. Difusas y lejanas pero centelleantes e inequívocas como un faro en la costa. Y allí estaba esa tibia sensación que aparecía en mi estómago y se deslizaba hacia mi vientre cada vez que me veía de esa manera; cada vez que me rozaba con sus dedos descuidadamente, sin pensarlo; cada vez que me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la frente antes de irse.

Su teléfono repicó, rompiendo la tensión espesa del momento. Él se acercó a la mesa de café en donde lo había dejado y yo me zambullí nuevamente en mis pensamientos mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

―Era Tanya. Quería saber por qué tengo tanto tiempo sin escribirle. Me dijo que también te había escrito y no le habías contestado. Asumió que estabas con Jacob, que al parecer anda regando el rumor de que están arreglando su relación y saldrán en una cita. ― dijo frustrado y molesto. ― Ya tengo una madre que me vigila cada vez que tiene oportunidad, no necesito que Tanya haga estas mierdas cada vez que me pierde el rastro por 3 horas.

Tanya y yo habíamos sido amigas cuando coincidimos en los primeros dos semestres de la facultad de ingeniería. Aunque cursábamos diferentes carreras, los dos primeros semestres eran comunes para todas las ingenierías, por lo que coincidimos en todas las clases durante un año. Comenzamos a salir juntas y tratarnos años después de que su relación con Edward terminara. Habíamos sido buenas amigas durante ese año que estudiamos juntas, luego cada quien tomó su camino y no tratamos de mantener una amistad. Por lo que sabía y había presenciado… podía jurar que Tanya era una novia celosa, posesiva, controladora y enfermizamente abrumadora.

Podrías jurar que nada los uniría nuevamente, por la manera en que Edward y Tanya habían terminado su relación en la secundaria. Pero allí estaba ella 9 años después de nuestra promoción, intentando clavarle las garras de nuevo a él. Y allí estaba él, soportándole todas sus niñerías y malcriadeces a ella.

― ¿Las cosas con ella van en serio? ― pregunto temerosa de su respuesta.

― Realmente no sé. Ella sigue insistiendo que somos novios, yo sigo insistiendo en que no se lo he pedido y solo hemos salido juntos unas semanas. La verdad he tratado de hacerle ver que esto ya no funcionará. La verdad estoy en un punto en el que ya me aguanto mucho las ganas de tratarla mal y ser insoportable para que deje de estar detrás de mí.

Si eso era cierto… sería la primera vez en años en que Edward y yo coincidimos estando solteros. Sin ningún tipo de relación ni ataduras. Eso sería complicado. Mucho. Me aseguré en ese momento de pasarle doble llave a mi corazón y que el pestillo estuviera en su lugar.

― Tal vez solo debas ser lo más directo con ella que puedas. No creo que si le dices firmemente que ya no quieres intentar arreglar las cosas ella ponga alguna oposición.

― Bella… créeme. Le he dicho eso al menos unas 6 veces. Ella insiste en que sólo necesitamos compartir más y tener paciencia. Si no me equivoco sus palabras exactas son que "podemos recuperar lo que un día tuvimos" ―imita sarcásticamente haciendo las comillas en el aire― No te imaginas el poco amor propio que se tiene.

―Es un efecto que tienes en las mujeres Edward. Muchas prefieren desvalorizarse que perderte― dije pensando en la doble punta de mis palabras, y en lo ciertas y verdaderas que podían llegar a ser.

* * *

Aunque había considerado hacer esto un OS, me dispuse a desarrollar más detalladamente la historia.

Los fics que había publicado antes, las que me conocían, pueden ver que los elimine. Este fic no significa que haya vuelto al universo de fanfiction, sólo es una manera de contar mi historia, de expresar mis dudas o emociones, y de llegar a cualquier persona que pueda leerlo cómo fue vivir eso desde mi lado de la historia. (Hello from the other side? No, just kidding).

Como la idea original era desarrollarlo como un OS, luego como un two shot, y ahora como una historia... deben entender que no tengo nada escrito. Lo que voy escribiendo lo voy subiendo; por eso no puedo asegurarles cuando sería la próxima actualización. Igualmente, la publicación coincidió con la llegada de las fiestas, y eso complico mucho más el asunto de la inspiración y la dedicación a escribirlo.

En pocas palabras... pido paciencia. Voy subiendo lo que va saliendo. Y si hay algún error disculpen. Reviso antes de publicar, pero como humana se me escapan detalles.


	4. Chapter 4

La historia continúa.

No abandonaré esta vez. Prometo que no.

Nada me justifica por la tardanza, solo lo siento mucho.

Ya sabemos de quién es la historia. Ya sabemos de quién son los personajes.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde mi más reciente descubrimiento emocional cuando Tanya me escribió por primera vez en años. Mi enamoramiento por Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, me tenía paranoica. Dos semanas que habían transcurrido de la misma manera que las anteriores, pero yo veía conspiraciones, celos y una pelea escandalosa que en cualquier momento podía suceder pero que nunca llegaba. Edward saliendo con Tanya, resolviendo lo suyo. Estaban en una etapa en donde iban y venían. Discutían, terminaban, y volvían al dia siguiente.

Dos semanas durante las cuales Tanya se había estado esforzando por recuperar nuestra amistad. Dos semanas de constante tortura durante las cuales me escribía para hacerme consultas de su relación con Edward. Días agobiantes, que solo me provocaban náuseas y escalofrios cuando pensaba que salían en alguna cita o él la iba a visitar a ella. La situación era un asco. Mis sentimientos recién descubiertos tenían que ser sepultados bajo una tonelada de hipocresía y buenos modales. Era buena ocultando lo que sentía, era muy buena tragandome mi dolor y mi orgullo. Mi corazón ya no dolía como cuando me entere de que estaban saliendo nuevamente.

Una tarde estaba acostada en el sofá, sola, sólo comiendo papas fritas mientras veía un programa de repostería y sacaba cuentas mentales de cuánto costaria remodelar mi cocina y convertirla en el estudio de grabación de Anna Olson. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, lo alcancé distraídamente pensando que sería una de esas locas avalanchas de emojis que Edward acostumbraba a enviarme cuando estaba ocupado, pero quería hacerme reír. La última la había recibido unos 30 minutos antes, seguida de una conversación de unos 5 minutos y una promesa de pollo frito por la noche.

No era Edward. Era Tanya. Atendí.

―Hola Tanya, como estás?

―Hola Bellita, muy bien, aquí en el trabajo. Linda, una preguntita, disculpa que te moleste. Pero... ―dudó un segundo antes de soltarlo― Has sabido de mi Edward hoy? No se nada de él desde la mañana; le he escrito pero no me ha respondido. ― Curioso, porque hacia menos de 30 minutos "su" Edward me había enviado unos emojis de vegetales y bombas, describiendo su aversión por todo aquello que no fuera matado y puesto a freir. Y "su" Edward había estado hablando conmigo durante todo el día, con intervalos de 1 hora más o menos entre cada pequeña conversación.

―Ehhh... bueno Tanya... Hoy es jueves. Los jueves tiene clases por la mañana y ensayo con la banda en la tarde. Y ya sabes como son ellos... hasta que el cuerpo aguante― dije con una risa nerviosa. Extrañamente satisfecha por su falta de atención hacia ella y completa atención para mí.

―Si, lo sé. Sólo pensé que tu podrías saber algo de él. Entiendo perfectamente lo complicado que puede ser tener un novio ocupado como él jajajajaa― _Shot through the hear! And you're to blame!_ sonó en mi cabeza... lo dijo con la más pura malicia que puede caber en el cuerpo de una persona. No sabía que ya eran oficiales.

―Ya sabes cómo es de ocupado entonces Tan, dale un rato más y luego preocupate. Son 48 horas para comenzar a reportar un desaparecido― bromeé y me reí sinceramente, aunque me dolía aún lo de "novio".

―No entiendo. ― respondió confundida. Oh Dios.

―Sabes que? No importa. Hagamos algo. Yo le escribiré y esperaré que también me responda, y a la primera que escriba le avisa a la otra, vale? ― seh, mala idea tal vez.

―Bueno, parece un buen plan. Hablamos lueguito Bella, gracias. Adiós. ―y cortó.

Con el corazón a mil por hora le escribí un mensaje a Edward. Super conciente de lo nervioso que podría ponerse, y de la incomodidad que podría sentir al verse descubierto al no responderle a su "novia" y pasar todo el dia texteándome a mí.

 **Alerta. Tanya me escribió preguntandome por ti o.0 Que no le respondes los mensajes :x y no sabe nada de ti desde temprano en la mañana :s -B**

Su respuesta llegó en 3 minutos. Cosa que me pareció interesante.

 **Que? En serio? :O oh oh. Ves lo loca que está? :/ -E**

 **Creo que está preocupada Edward, deberías responderle –B**

 **No está preocupada, está es LOCA.** **Insane. Coo-coo 4 cocoa puffs.** **Si dejo de escribirle un par de horas ya arma un drama. Estoy seguro de q te llamo para ver si estabas en el ensayo con nosotros o si yo estaba en tu casa pasando el rato. –E**

 **Bueno, no se :/ -B**

 **Ya le escribiré, gracias. Y disculpa por involucrarte con la celópata –E** me dijo avergonzado.

 **No problem dude. Al parecer "entiende perfectamente lo complicado que puede ser" tener un novio como tú Ö –B** tenía que hacerle saber que ya me había enterado por Tanya.

 **Mierda. Te dijo eso? –E** seh, Tanya tendrá problemas.

 **Seh –B**

 **:/ lo siento –E**

 **Por que? –B**

 **Por eso. Por ella. Por todo. Lo siento –E**

 **Vale, vale. No nos pongamos emo. Solo escribele a tu novia –B** escribí con dolor.

 **Ok. Lo lamento Bells. –E** sabía que se disculpaba por el dolor que tal vez podía sentir. Las cosas son así entre nosotros. Siempre. Estamos concientes de los posibles sentimientos o ataduras que sentimos por el otro.

Tampoco me enteré cuando comenzaron a salir, aún sin hacerlo oficial. Lo supe un dia al azar hace unos cuantos meses atrás. Edward y yo estábamos platicando mientras bebíamos unos smoothies en la cafetería de su facultad. Estábamos él y yo sentados en el suelo, apenas separados por un par de centímetros y una línea difusa de amistad y algo más se hacía cada vez más etérea. Y lo soltó de repente. La bomba de información que sólo yo podía descifrar. Él lo sabía, sabía que yo entendería lo que me intentaba decir disimuladamente.

― Anoche fui a ver a Tanya a la clínica, a su hermana la ingresaron de emergencia por una apendicitis ― eso fue todo. Alli lo supe. Habían vuelto. Después de 9 años en los que su nombre no se mencionó en nuestras conversaciones, lo soltó de repente. Sabiendo que sólo yo comprendería el mesaje seriado que trataba de transmitirme. Que estaba interesado en ella nuevamente, o que ya habían vuelto. Me sentí traicionada. Por no saber que habían hablado de nuevo, por enterarme así, porque me estaba haciendo lo mismo que hacía años. Permitió que las líneas casi desaparecieran y se buscaba a Tanya para refugiarse de lo que podía estar sintiendo. El terror de equivocarnos y perder nuestra amistad siempre estando presente.

― Lamento oir eso, sé que Tanya es muy preocupada por sus hermanas. ― traté de decir despreocupadamente. Pero ya el daño estaba hecho. Mi corazón comenzó a cubrirse de una delgada capa de escarcha de hielo. Dolió, pero ya me había decepcionado muchas veces de Edward.

Es por eso que dicen que amar y estar enamorado son dos cosas diferentes. Puedes amar a alguien, pero no neccesariamente significa que estás enamorado de esa persona. Igualmente, puedes tener un enamoramiento por alguien, y no significa que lo ames. Siempre he amado a Edward. Como amigo, como hermano, como compañero de juventud. Y sólo me he sentido enamorada de él un par de veces en mi vida. Cuando ninguno de los dos quiso ir al baile de graduación, y como acto de rebeldía fuimos a cenar pizza fría y malteadas derretidas, ataviados con nuestros lujosos trajes de baile, a las 2 de la mañana, a un lado de la autopista, a 2 horas de nuestra casa. Esa noche, cuando me dejó en la entrada de mi casa. Sentí que estaba enamorada de él. Al día siguiente, la sensación había desaparecido. Olvidada en sueños locos de camioneros y pizzas gigantes.

Y nuevamente estaba sintiendome igual, pero diferente. La sensación de estar enamorada de él no se había ido al día siguiente. Al contrario, se hacía más fuerte cuando sentía que rozaba mi brazo con sus dedos callosos, cuando escuchaba el tamborileo de sus dedos contra el volante de su auto y reconocía la canción que cruzaba su mente en ese momento. Se hacía mas intensa cuando lograba ver el elástico de sus bóxers por la cintura de sus jeans; cuando sentía el olor de su shampoo en los cojínes de mi sofá, y cuando se alzaba para alcanzar algo y lograba ver la parte baja de su espalda, sedosa y tonificada, con dos pequeños hoyuelos marcados.

Me estaba volviendo loca. Todas las noches soñaba con besarlo. Con decirle cómo me sentía. Me vestía como a él le gustaba, con jeans oscuros ajustados y camisetas de algodón. Dejaba mi cabello suelto y usaba el shampoo que le gustaba a él. Pintaba mis uñas de negro porque a él le gustaban de esa manera. Y no usaba maquillaje en lo absoluto, pero cuidaba de que se viera fresco y joven, sin marcas, sólo porque sabía cuanto le gustaba así. Me estaba convirtiendo en el epítome de la belleza según sus estándares. Mis motivos eran variados, motivos que dejaban ver lo más oscuro de mí, esas características de mi personalidad que siempre han estado, pero que me daba vergüenza mostrar. Por coqueta, porque quería que me viera y tuviera algún deseo carnal por mí. Por orgullosa, porque quería que viera de lo que se estaba perdiendo y otros podían tener. Por vengativa, porque quería que desarrollara sentimientos por mi y sintiera lo que yo sentía al no poder besarlo o sentir sus manos en mi cintura.

Las semanas seguían transcurriendo. Yo seguía siendo una terrible persona. Tanya continuaba escribiendome, yo seguía pretendiendo que todo estaba bien. Cuando en realidad estaba enamorada de su novio. Edward y yo compartíamos mucho más que antes. Todo su tiempo libre era mío. Su atención era mía. Tanya se comenzó a dar cuenta, comensó a ser celosa con él. Sus discusiones fueron cada vez más frecuentes. Edward dejó de visitarla, aunque aún eran novios, al menos técnicamente.

Me cansé y comencé a ser egoista. Sólo éramos amigos. Pero la tensión se encontraba siempre presente. Amanecíamos hablando por whatsapp, o skype. Nos llamábamos a altas horas de la noche para ver al mismo tiempo algún show en la tele y comentarlo. Las líneas difusas ya no eran líneas, era una bruma sin forma que se disolvía entre el lugar que ocupábamos cada uno en el espacio personal del otro. Sólo. Éramos. Amigos.

* * *

Corto corto. Pero irá aclarando muchas cosas.

Gracias por leer y darme un poco de confianza en este proyecto.

Les prometo actualizar más frecuente.

Cuesta para que el gusano de inspiración me agarre, pero cuando me agarra ya no me suelta.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ya sabemos de quién es la historia._

 _Ya sabemos de quién son los personajes._

 ** _Muchas gracias a todas las que le han dado un voto de confianza a esta historia y la han puesto en sus favoritos y alertas._**

 ** _Y a aquellas que han tenido la gentileza de dejar sus comentarios, mil gracias._**

 ** _La historia ya tiene un hilo marcado, ya conozco la trama y el final porque yo lo viví._**

 ** _Es mi historia contada desde la perspectiva de Bella, por supuesto que algunos detalles fueron agregados para incluir mejor a los personajes._**

 ** _Pero todo lo demás es fiel a la realidad._**

 ** _Bella y Edward no sufren. No es una historia triste. Es muy bonita y llena de detallitos cursis, y otros detallitos interesantes *coff-coff*picantes*coff-coff* así que para aquellas amigas que están preocupadas porque Bella sufra mucho. No se preocupen. Edward no le romperá el corazón... de nuevo._**

 ** _No será una historia tan larga, pues no estoy añadiendo nada más de lo necesario._**

 ** _Sin nada más que añadir..._**

 ** _Aquí está._**

* * *

―¿Me estás escuchando Bella? ― pregunta Edward mientras voltea a verme, deteniéndose en el semáforo.

―Disculpa, estaba distraida. ¿Qué me decías? ― los días me han tenido así, en una constante distracción. Soñando con imposibles, muriendo de celos, pensando en como sería si las cosas fueran distintas. Giro a verlo y lo encuentro tan guapo como siempre, las mangas de su sudadera gris recogidas hacia los codos, cabello suave y sedoso, barba oscura y espesa, su mano izquierda sosteniendo el volante, y la derecha apoyada descuidadamente en la palanca de cambios.

―Que si ya le escribiste a Angela, avisandole que vamos en camino― me ve fijamente, con sospecha mientras arruga en entrecejo .

―Si, ya le mande un whatsapp. Está en la entrada de la universidad esperando que lleguemos ― le respondo distraídamente mientras no dejo de mirar por la ventana, viendo cómo arrecia la lluvia.

―¿Estás bien? ― me pregunta con preocupación.

―Me duele un poco el vientre, y me preocupa que esté lloviendo fuerte. No sé cómo me voy a bajar en la universidad, no traje sudadera ni abrigo ni nada. ― y eso no era mentira. Al salir de casa, antes de que Edward me pasara buscando por mi casa, olvidé tomar algo para cubrirme del frio. No lo tomé como una gran falta, ya que hacía un sol hermoso y el cielo estaba claro y despejado. Pero esto no era Forks, el clima era impredecible.

― Vale, yo te presto la mía, igual ando en auto y no me mojaré. Así tengo una excusa de pasarte buscando mas tarde cuando salgas― me propone mientras me observa coquetamente esperando mi respuesta.

―¿Seguro? ¿Y si te da frio?

―Tonta. No te preocupes por mi, ¿vale? No pasa nada. Me escribes cuando salgas y paso por ti. Y para compensar tu falta de atención y descuido por traer abrigo, me invitas un café. Asi estamos a mano. ― Acepto mientras me voy quitando el cinturón de seguridad al mismo tiempo que Edward se saca la sudadera, haciendo que la franela se deslice hacia arriba y me permite ver su abdomen y ese camino de vellos finos y suaves que cubren su piel.

―Gracias―le respondo mientras tomo la prenda aun tibia por su calor y me la coloco. Me queda enorme, y tiene su aroma muy concentrado; y ya siento ganas de arrellanarme en el asiento y sólo dormirme con esa sensación de comodidad y tranquilidad que me cubre. Sé que será un día difícil.

―Te queda gigante. Pareces mas pequeñita de lo que eres― me mira con ternura en los ojos pero suena algo de burla en su voz.

― Bueno, gracias por tu observación― giro mis ojos al tiempo que acomodo mi cabello y tomo mi bolso― Nos vemos mas tarde― me despido mientras abro la puerta del auto y coloco un pie en el asfalto.

― Bella―escucho que me llama. Me giro hacia él. ―¿Me darías un beso de despedida? Aqui―observo como roza su mejilla con timidez.

Sus ojos me miran con vulnerabilidad contenida. Respiro profundamente, su aroma invadiendome, el calor de su ropa calandome los huesos. Y me inclino hacia él acercando mi cuerpo entero hacia el suyo, posando mis labios en su piel. Siento su mejilla tibia, su barba roza mi mentón. Le doy uno, dos, tres besos, y me retiro sonriendo. Veo en sus ojos que aun siente timidez y vergüenza por haberlo pedido. Sonrio aún mas mientras lo miro de cerca, mi sonrisa reflejandose en la de él. Llevo mis dedos a mi mejilla y giro un poco el rostro, repitiendo el gesto que él mismo inició, rozo mi mejilla con toquecitos, pidiendo silenciosamente un beso. Siento cómo contiene la respiración por un segundo, y exhala su aliento caliente en mi cuello al siguiente. Al instante siento sus labios en mi piel, en donde me roza unos segundos, pero no me besa. Solo los posa alli, no sintiendo otra cosa mas que su respiración en mi piel; que se riza alli en donde lo siento exhalar, y que hace un camino de escalofrios suaves desde mi cuello, mi pecho, hasta llegar a mis pezones. Su respiración se acelera y solo atino a sostener su biceps con mi mano, buscando algo sólido de donde agarrarme para que el torbellino de sensaciones en mi cuerpo no me arrastre. Siento que soy de humo y me estoy desintegrando en el calor que emite su cuerpo y el aliento de su boca. Luego siento sus labios moverse, dejando un beso en cada milímetro que recorre hacia mi cuello. Mi respiración se acelera y siento que me voy a desmayar por la falta de aire. Y sé que puede escuchar cada vez que exhalo, no estoy siendo nada discreta. Su mano se acerca a mi cintura y me atrae un poco más hacia su cuerpo. Siento que me derrito por dentro, en mis venas no hay sangre sino lava, magma caliente que sale desde mis entrañas. Su boca llega a la base de mi oído y sigue repartiendo suaves y dulces besos en mi piel. Soy plastilina en sus manos, maleable y suave plastilina calentada por sus dedos. Oigo que susurra con voz caliente y espesa como caramelo.

―Vestida así parece que fueras mía, y me está volviendo loco Bella. ― dice mientras aferra más su agarre en mi cintura y me pega a su cuerpo, mis pechos presionando contra su pecho.

―Edward...― Y así de fácil, después de tanto resistirme y tanto aguantar, no pude controlar el profundo gemido que salió de mi garganta. Lo que provoca un gruñido de parte de él, y que siento vibrar justo entre mis piernas. Y así de fácil, el momento se rompe por el sonido del teléfono de Edward que repica sobre su muslo izquierdo, en donde siempre lo coloca cuando está conduciendo. La pantalla del teléfono se enciende mostrando la foto de una sonriente Tanya, que resulta un cubetazo de agua helada en mi cuerpo acalorado. Me separo de él nerviosa y mortificada viendo a sus ojos, que reflejan la misma mortificación y dolor que los míos.

―Bella, lo siento― dice mientras toma mi rostro entre sus manos y asienta su frente en la mía. Trato de separarme, no permitiendo que me consuele.

―Atiéndele a tu novia Edward― digo cuando al fin logro zafarme de sus manos y me alejo de su cuerpo― Te llamo cuando salga de clases, ¿si? ― hago como si no hubiera pasado nada, al fin y al cabo, he pasado mi vida pretendiendo que todo está bien siempre. Cierro la puerta del auto con cuidado, y cubro mis cabellos con la capucha de la sudadera. Es un tormento sentir su olor mezclado con el de mi shampoo.

La cosa es que sí pasó. Dejé caer mis barreras ante Edward. Las líneas que con tanto esmero y cuidado había trazado, las borró de un plumazo. Y pude ver que él dejó caer sus barreras también, y eso era lo más difícil y duro de todo. Sentir que no estaba sola. Creer por un segundo que él sentía lo mismo que yo, que estaba tan confundido como yo... eso era lo más duro. Más que verlo con Tanya, o saber cuando estaban juntos, o escucharlos hablar por teléfono. Más que imaginarles un futuro juntos. La confusión, y tan solo la posibilidad de albergar esperanzas. Eso hacía estragos en mi mente.

Corrí hacia la entrada del edificio cubriendome del torrencial diluvio que caía. Logré esquivar algunos pozos, por lo que mis calcetines estaban más que secos, aunque mis jeans y la sudadera estaban arruinados. Me encontré con Angela bajo el cartel de bienvenida del edificio, y me sacudí el agua y saqué mi cabello de debajo de la capucha.

―Esa fue una despedida amistosa― me dice Angela con picardía y me ayuda a sostener mi bolso esperando que me acicale un poco.

―No fue nada Angie― le respondo ofuscada mientras termino de sacudirme el agua de los hombros.

― Si claro, no fue nada. Desde aquí se veía como si se estuvieron comiendo a besos ― sigue comentando pícaramente.

― Estás loca, límpiate bien esas gafas ― le digo mientras tomo mi bolso de sus manos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, esquivando a los estudiantes que se aglomeran en la entrada esperando tontamente a que amaine la tormenta del siglo.

― Uhum.. Angie siempre está loca. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que esa amistad tuya con ese tal Edward es medio rara ― me dice, y entiendo que me da la opción se cortar el tema o seguirlo.

Angela era una compañera de estudios, llevabamos unos años coincidiendo en muchas clases, y nos hicimos amigas. Era una chica de fácil conversación y sin complicaciones. Podíamos decir lo que quisieramos y no nos sentiríamos juzgadas por la otra. Aunque nuestra amistad surgió con naturalidad y rápidamente, nos reservábamos esa relación dentro de las paredes de la universidad, no solíamos salir juntas ni visitábamos la casa de la otra. Cada quien tenía su vida aparte, circulo de amistades diferentes, y eso nos iba muy bien a las dos. Por lo tanto no conocía muy bien a Edward, habían coincidido un par de veces, y los había presentado el uno al otro, pero no mantenían una relación de amistad. Probablemente Angela ni siquiera renocería a Edward si se lo topara en la calle, y lo vería de reojo al pasar, pensando en lo buenorro que se veía por detrás.

― Me he sentido confundida estos días, ¿vale? Es algo que me pasa cada par de años con él y luego se me pasa. No es la gran cosa, ya se me pasará― digo sin mucho convencimiento.

―¿Has hablado con él sobre eso? ― pregunta interesada y al mismo tiempo distraída, mientras voltea viendo a un chico rubio que la saluda desde lejos.

― Hace años le dije que me había gustado cuando íbamos juntos a la secundaria, pero eso fue todo. No fue nada en serio ni una declaración de amor.

―¿Y él qué te dijo? ― me pregunta con interés, después de todo Angela es una cotilla de primera.

― Me dijo que él también se había sentido así algunas veces. De todas formas eso fue hace muchos años ya Ang. No importa ya, ¿cierto? Además, Edward está con Tanya, y parece que van en serio, no están tonteando ¿ok? Son novios.

― Suenas entre resignada y frustrada debido a tu misma resignación― me dice con burla.

― No es así. Solo... No sé. Necesito buscarme un novio. Paso tanto tiempo a solas con él que tal vez por eso me estoy sintiendo así― explico. La idea de compartir mi tiempo con otro chico hace que la comida del almuerzo se devuelva a mi garganta. Pero tal vez sera lo que necesito. Tal vez eso sea lo que Edward necesita para darse cuenta de mí. Patético.

― Y si eso no es resignación... ― escucho que murmura mientras voltea sus ojos.

― No importa. Esto siempre se me pasa, además... si Edward está con Tanya es bueno, porque así los dos no estaremos solteros al mismo tiempo y las cosas no se pondrán... raras, ni incómodas.

― Querrás decir que es malo, porque si las cosas se ponen raras e incómodas significa que se gustan y puede pasar algo entre ustedes Bella.

― No Ang... las cosas no son tan sencillas, ¿si? Edward y yo... es complicado. ¿Qué pasa si al final nos damos cuenta que funcionamos como amigos nada más?

― Pues no sé... pero si nunca te arriesgas tampoco podrás saber si pudieron ser una pareja super genial. Ustedes son como... no sé. Como galletas y leche. Van juntos. Se supone que son perfectos el uno para el otro. Además... Edward seguramente te ha defendido delante de Tanya. Porque si yo tuviera un novio tan bueno como Edward, y él tuviera una amiguita como tú... eso no me cuadraría para nada.

―¿Tú crees? ― eso nunca lo había pensado.

― Pues claro! Piénsalo. Tanya nunca ha compartido contigo desde que supiste que Edward y ella están juntos, Edward siempre tiene tiempo para ti, y ella siempre le pelea porque nunca tiene tiempo para ella. Es lógico! Edward te defiende delante de ella, ella está celosa, significa que vales mucho para él, mucho mas que una novia, y ella lo sabe― escuchando sus palabras permito que crezca un poco de esperanza en mi interior. Tal vez no es necesario que me busque a alguien más que caliente mi sofá.

Y allí estaba el problema. Tal vez no permitiría que alguien más se me acercara, después de todo ya estaba clara de mis sentimientos. Pero yo nunca estaría con alguien que ya está con alguien. Nunca sería la otra. Nunca sería la amante ni me estaría escondiendo. Mis convicciones eran fuertes. Crecer en un hogar destruído por otra mujer te hacía eso. Te afianzaba una creencia como esa. Nunca meterte en la relación de otra persona.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambian. Y eso que tanto renegaba hacer, lo terminaría haciendo. De igual manera, ya lo estaba haciendo ¿no? Ese momento que compartimos en el auto... significaba que esto sólo iría de mal en peor. Y estaba en mis manos hacer que valiera la pena o tirarlo todo como si no hubiera significado nada.

* * *

 **Nuevamente mil gracias por haber llegado hasta acá.**

 **El camino apenas comienza para esta pareja.**

 **Hasta la próxima...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todas y todos!

Pues este es el nuevo capítulo.

Ya estoy comenzando a incluir detalles un poco más ficticios, pero no demasiados. Mi intención es que no se diferencie la realidad de la ficción.

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y alertas y reviews. De verdad me satisface muchísimo que disfruten la historia.

Sin más nada que agregar... aquí está.

* * *

Más tarde ese día recibí un mensaje de Edward mientras estaba en clases. Con nervios y temor vi el aviso en la parte superior de la pantalla de mi teléfono. Me debatía internamente entre leer el mensaje inmediatamente o hacerlo esperar por mi respuesta. Una lucha entre mi curiosidad y mi orgullo. Finalmente me decidí por leerlo; de todas maneras... no tenía que responderlo inmediatamente, ¿cierto?

 **Tenemos que hablar –E** eso decía. Sólo tres palabras correctamente escritas. Sin emojis, sin punto final.

 **Vale. Si quieres nos vemos más tarde. Angela dijo que podía llevarme –B**

 **No. Te dije que pasaría por ti. –E** aún dolida y lastimada, molesta y decepcionada de él; mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus órdenes como un traidor. Estaría dispuesta a lanzarme delante del metro si Edward me lo ordenaba con su voz mandona.

 **Está bien. En 50 min salgo –B**

 **Bien –E** no sabía si estaba molesto, o tenso. Lo conocía muy bien, pero a veces sus estados de ánimo eran confusos o mezclados, y era dificil descifrarlo por un chat.

Exactamente 52 minutos después estaba saliendo por la puerta de la facultad viendo hacia los lados. El sol había salido finalmente a saludar y a secar todo lo mojado que había a mi alrededor. Y justo a 20 metros estaba Edward, recostado de su auto con tobillos y brazos cruzados, dándole un aire despreocupado. Gafas de sol puestas y ceño fruncido contrastando con la apariencia relajada de su cuerpo. Me acerqué despacio a él, sosteniendo mis libros contra mi pecho, su sudadera aún cubriendo mi cuerpo. Sin saludarme ni dirigirme una sola palabra Edward abre la puerta del copiloto dejándome entrar, para después cerrarla con suavidad y rodear el auto para subir él.

El viaje hasta mi casa lo hacemos en completo silencio. Un silencio incómodo y asfixiante. Y yo no puedo dejar de recordar el momento que tuvimos en ese reducido espacio unas horas antes; tratando de enterrar la vergüenza de haber gemido en su oído bajo capas y capas de indiferencia.

Cuando llegamos nos quedamos unos segundos dentro del auto apagado. Solo viendo por el parabrisas a la calle, los autos que pasan y la gente evitando ser mojada por los charcos.

Resignada a que la conversación la tenemos que tener, y tratando de que pase lo más rápido posible lo invito a pasar. Invitación que normalmente no es necesaria, pues prácticamente él está en mi casa cada minuto libre que tiene.

Evidentemente no hay nadie más además de nosotros dos. El aire acondicionado está apagado y el aire se siente pesado y denso. Entramos en silencio y me descalzo en la entrada, enciendo el aire acondicionado y camino hacia el interruptor de la luz para encenderla mientras hago un movimiento para quitarme la sudadera de Edward cuando lo siento en mi espalda, muy cerca de mí.

 **–** Déjatela puesta Bella. Por favor **–** escucho su voz un segundo después de sentir su aliento en mi nuca.

 **–** Está bien **–** susurro tímida y nerviosamente. Bajo mis manos y las meto en los bolsillos delanteros de mis jeans. Insegura de qué hacer con ellas.

 **–** Sé que lo que pasó temprano fue incómodo. Sé que te lastimé. Sé que te he lastimado mucho. Últimamente siento que sólo te lastimo y te pongo en situaciones incómodas. **–** siento sus manos en mis caderas y su cuerpo acercándose al mío por detrás mientras me habla. Su voz ronca y baja metiéndose bajo mi cuero cabelludo encrespando hasta la punta de mis pestañas **–.** ¿He sido muy egoísta, Bella? Sé sincera conmigo. Te he mantenido a mi lado sólo porque no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti.

 **–** No deberías estar diciéndome esas cosas, Edward **–** le digo mientras trato de alejarme de su agarre. Pero siento sus manos apretándome más contra él. Mi trasero choca contra su entrepierna y siento algo que nunca antes había sentido allí.

 **–** No. No te vayas **–** susurra contra mi piel y aparta mi cabello, lo que le permite rozar mi cuello con la punta de su nariz. **–** Dime que me estoy imaginando esto, y que no te estas derritiendo aquí.

 **–** ¿Para qué? No importa, ¿si? Igual te irás cuando Tanya te llame. **–** digo con orgullo herido y avergonzada de demostrarlo tan claramente. Nuevamente intento zafarme de su agarre, y nuevamente me agarra con fuerza.

 **–** Bella, por favor. Sabes que nunca te he dejado porque Tanya me haya llamado – sigo insistiendo y suelta su agarre de mis caderas. Me giro y finalmente lo enfrento.

– De verdad no te entiendo. Eres cálido y frío conmigo. Me das a entender una cosa, pero cuando las cosas se ponen intensas o muy en serio sales corriendo. En serio pensé que estábamos en el mismo punto hasta hace unos meses.

– Bella... estamos en el mismo punto. Eso que sientes lo estoy sintiendo yo también. ¿Crees que no noto lo confundida que estás? Me tortura cada vez que te veo sufrir por mi.

– ¿Y por qué estás con ella entonces, Edward? Explícamelo. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, mejor vete, anda.

– No, no me iré. ¿Lo dejaremos para después? ¿Para qué? Luego lo iremos olvidando y lo dejaremos pintado en la pared.

– Sé que no debería estar haciéndote esto... Lo siento. Estas semanas han sido una tortura, ¿si? Me he estado volviendo loco. Y hoy... verte así. Usando mi ropa... pensé que me iba a quemar vivo **–** siento su aliento caliente en mi cuello mientras me habla. Pierdo las fuerzas y me dejo caer contra su cuerpo. Escucho que gruñe mientras mueve su cadera contra mi trasero. Mi cuerpo traicionero comienza a temblar y no puedo controlar el gemido que sube de mi pecho a mi boca.

Y eso es todo. El sonido retumba en las paredes y desata una tormenta caliente en nuestros cuerpos. Con fuerza gira mi cuerpo y me coloca de frente a él. Sus manos suben a mi cintura presionándome contra su pecho y luego bajan a mi trasero. Territorio nunca antes exploradas por ellas, sensaciones nunca antes sentidas por mi cuerpo. Nuestros alientos se mezclan pero nuestros labios no llegan a tocarse. Somos un solo cuerpo de magma caliente. Mis manos suben a sus hombros y me sujeto con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sus manos me toman con fuerza por mi trasero y me impulsa a sostenerme de él. Mis piernas se enrollan alrededor de su cintura y lo siento caminar hacia el sofá. Con cuidado me deposita, sus labios nunca dejando mi cuello, mi mandíbula. Con mis tobillos impulso sus caderas a moverse contra mi centro caliente. Sus manos suben y bajan por mis muslos enfundados en jeans hasta mi culo, apretando cada vez que llega a la redondez de mis nalgas.

Pasamos unos minutos así, quemando las sensaciones y las ganas contenidas durante años. Nuestras respiraciones antes aceleradas y descoordinadas ahora se relentizan y siguen un ritmo pausado y acompasado. Levanta sus ojos hacia los míos y veo todo dentro de él. Sus manos suben a mi rostro y sus pulgares comienzan a trazar círculos en mis mejillas. Mis dedos entrelazados entre los mechones desordenados de su cabello. El furioso calor que nos arrastró como una ola hasta el sofá ahora son pulsaciones de tibia comodidad y confianza que nos permite vernos a los ojos.

 **–** Soñé muchas veces con tenerte así de cerca... **–** susurra mientras su mirada vaga en mi cara y se detiene en mis labios.

 **–** No quiero saber de tus sueños húmedos, idiota... **–** bromeo con nerviosismo. Sintiéndome de la misma manera que él. Muchas veces soñé con sentir su calor de esta manera y sus ojos mirándome de esta manera.

 **–** No tonta, no son sueños húmedos nada más. De verdad soñé con tenerte así.

 **–** Ok... **–** mi mente entumecida no firma pensamientos coherentes, mis ojos se traban en sus labios y casi me desmayo cuando veo su lengua humedecerlos con lentitud.

 **–** Sé que estamos haciendo las cosas al revés. Ni siquiera nos hemos besado. Lo siento. Mereces algo más que esto. Pero no aguanto... tengo que besarte ahora **–** sentencia con determinación mientras baja su boca a mis labios. Siento que estoy temblando. Siento que él está temblando. Sus labios apenas rozan mi boca y no puedo evitar decirlo.

 **–** Estás temblando... **–** susurro. Sé que estoy nerviosa. Y sé que mi voz tiembla igual o incluso más que el cuerpo de Edward.

– Ajá. Lo sé – sus labios siguen rozándome. El beso no llega del todo. Comienzo a frustrarme y no puedo evitar acercarme para buscarlo y que llegue al fin. – No te apresures, déjame saborear este momento, ¿si? No siempre tienes la oportunidad de besar de ésta manera a tu mejor amiga.

Y con eso me derrito de nuevo. Soy una masa maleable que pusieron al calor. Me dejo hacer. Me dejo llevar por sus brazos. Sigo las instrucciones que sus manos me dan al tomarme la cara con cuidado, instruyéndome a girar el rostro o a abrir la boca.

– Dios... eres tan suave. No puedo dejar de tocarte.

– Ya... bésame.

– Mierda... – lo escucho gruñir. Su agarre en mis nalgas haciéndose más fuerte. Empuja su entrepierna contra mi centro caliente y me deja sentir una vez mas la erección que amenaza con abrir su bragueta. El beso no llega aún.

– Por favor, bésame. Déjame sentir tu lengua. – y allí va mi control, mi filtro mental, cualquier barrera que establezca una distancia entre mi mente y mi boca. Su gemido resuena alto y claro mientras vuelve a empujar su erección contra mi carne sensible e inflamada. Estoy ansiosa. Necesito que me bese. Ya no me importa nada más que su cuerpo, su calor, sus besos, sus manos en mi piel. Está engañando a su novia conmigo, y estamos haciendo las cosas de manera equivocada, y nada de eso me importa. No es que lo esté ignorando. Está presente en mi mente, y simplemente no me importa para nada.

Su beso llega a mi como un una bomba. La cascada de sensaciones que invade mi cuerpo nubla mis ojos y nada más me interesa. Solo sus labios. El roce de su lengua contra mis dientes. El calor y humedad de su boca chupando mi labio inferior. Muerdo, chupo y lamo. Lo beso como nunca antes había besado. Cualquier vergüenza e inhibición quemada en el calor que nos envuelve. Sus manos moldeandome a su gusto. Él dominando el beso, toma mi mandíbula y silenciosamente me ordena a abrir la boca. Siento su lengua caliente rozar mi paladar. Y por acto reflejo comienzo a chupar su lengua como si fuera otra parte de su anatomía. Edward comienza a gemir sin control. Sus manos ahora metiéndose bajo su sudadera y tomando mis senos con delicadeza entre sus rugosas manos por encima de mi camiseta. Sé qué tan lejos quiero llegar. Mi cuerpo anulando mi conciencia y acallando todas mis dudas.

Sus manos comienzan a mover la sudadera hacia arriba. Nuestras bocas se separan apenas lo necesario para permitir que salga por sobre mi cabeza. Nos conectamos de nuevo. Él moviéndose sobre mí, yo rodeándolo, necesitándolo más y más cerca. Siento los músculos de su espalda tensarse bajo mi toque y por el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos. Sus brazos firmes forman una deliciosa prisión a mi alrededor, el peso de su cuerpo impidiéndome moverme y escapar, sus dedos callosos subiendo bajo mi camiseta hacia mi cintura y espalda.

– Estamos locos... esto de verdad está pasando – digo entre sus labios mientras le saco la camiseta. Sigo besándolo después de quitársela. Sintiendo la tersura de su piel bajo mis dedos.

– Ajá... Mucho. Y sí, está pasando...– me responde mientras se aparta de mi cuerpo para quitar mi camiseta esta vez. Se queda embobado viendo el escote de mis senos con el sujetador.

– ¿No crees que deberíamos poner ciertos límites a lo que estamos haciendo? – logro decir cuando desocupa mis labios y ataca mi clavícula.

– ¿Tiene que ver algo con el dolor de vientre que tenías temprano? Porque sabes que un poco de sangre no me asusta – responde juguetón mientras intenta dar un vistazo bajo la copa de mi sujetador.

– ¡Dios Edward! ¡No! – respondo entre risas mientras le doy un golpe juguetón en su hombro e impido que logre ver algo más.

– ¿No tiene que ver o no hay sangre? – no puedo evitar el sonrojo que cubre mis mejillas y baja por mi cuello a mis senos. No dejo de verlo a los ojos. Ojos verde intenso que me sonríen con picardía y algo más. El momento caliente suspendido un momento. Veo seriedad en sus ojos y una entrega y riesgo que no había visto antes en ellos. Siento sus manos antes ansiosas, ahora acariciarme con dulzura mi espalda y abdomen, no dejando de rozarme y moverse por mi piel.

– No hay sangre – contesto tímidamente sin poder dejar de mirarlo directamente. Atrapada en esa mirada nueva y atractiva.

– ¿Quieres que nos detengamos y hablemos? Me costará demasiado, pero puedo hacerlo – me dice mientras mira fijamente a mis ojos con seriedad. Sé que es verdad. Le creo. Podría creerle cualquier cosa.

– Se supone que deberíamos hablar... Pero no quiero parar Edward... – le digo con toda la sinceridad que puedo expresar en ese momento. Veo como traga con nerviosismo.

– ¿Estás consciente de lo que estamos haciendo, verdad? Somos nosotros.

– Lo sé. Somos tu y yo. Siento que estoy soñando, Ed. No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto. Pero no quiero pensarlo más. – me alzo un poco para alcanzar nuevamente sus labios, besándolo suavemente, intentando que se entregue nuevamente a mi.

– Joder... – me besa con ansias, busca mi cuello con sus labios nuevamente. Siento la piel sensible por el roce de su barba y los mordiscos que me ha dado. Arqueo mi espalda hacia él, dándole más acceso a mi piel, pegando mis senos de su pecho; escucho que suspira. – Eres tan hermosa... No puedo dejar de verte y acariciarte. – sus labios bajan por mi cuello hacia mi pecho, en donde lo siento dar lamidas en la curva de mis senos. Estoy ardiendo. Sigue lamiendo cada vez más allí en donde mi carne es más tierna y suave. Me tortura la sensación cálida y húmeda de su lengua en contraste con la espesura de su barba.

– Edward, por favor... – una suplica escapa de mi garganta mientras no controlo las reacciones de mi cuerpo, que se arquea hacia su boca, queriendo cada vez mas.

– ¿Sabes lo caliente que eres, bebé? – y solo así me vuelvo un cuerpo que solo gime y se arquea contra Edward. Ya no soy Bella. Soy lo que él quiera que sea. Siento sus labios cada vez más cerca de mi pezón. Su lengua humedece mi piel mientras sus manos sostienen con fuerza mi trasero y hace que mi centro palpitante se frote contra el bulto de sus pantalones. Estoy sin aire, mis pulmones queman por la búsqueda de oxígeno, siento que estoy flotando y al mismo tiempo siento a Edward en todos lados.

Su voz ronca y espesa diciéndome cosas calientes mientras su lengua recorre mi piel me pone ansiosa. Quiero mas. Necesito más de él. Con desespero meto mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos tanteando el bulto que forma su erección; libero el botón de sus jeans y con todo el cuidado que se puede tener en esa situación bajo la bragueta. Lo escucho gruñir en mi oído al mismo tiempo que siento sus manos meterse bajo las copas de mi sujetador.

– Vamos a la cama, nena– susurra – No quiero tomarte aquí en el sofá.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dar algo más que esto? – le pregunto juguetona mientras trato de empujarlo y negarme a sus caricias.

– Me lo hace pensar el hecho de que tengo tus manos en tus tetas y lo único que haces es gemir y restregarte contra mi– me responde con esa mirada y sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto me gusta, mientras que reafirma su punto apretando mi carne con sus palmas y empuja su dureza contra mi entrepierna.

Subimos en silencio a mi habitación así como estamos, a medio vestir. Mi sujetador aún en su lugar, y sus jeans medio abiertos sosteniéndose apenas en sus caderas. Lo guío tomándolo de la mano, aunque es un camino que puede tomar con los ojos cerrados. Ya nada importa. Ya nada queda entre nosotros. No hay líneas difusas. No hay nada más. Somos nosotros dos; somos un cliché. Dos mejores amigos enamorados.

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Significa mucho para mí todo el apoyo que me han brindado; y sobre todo les estoy agradecida por leerme y brindarme la oportunidad de que conozcan mi historia.

Hasta la próxima xoxo


End file.
